mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
David Jessie Drake
|dislikes= *Ix *Morbis Deltaburg *Gemerl *Vapor *Being thought of as strong *Failing to protect the Wolfpack Forest *Jealousy *I'd rather not say one wish }} |skills= |moves_and_techniques=Example |ability_type=Deception }} (also known as by his online nickname ''Tidal Master)'' is a fictional character from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. He is a North American teenager and the current guardian of the Wolfpack Forest, a wolf-like forest environment which is inhabited by wolves, even werewolves and his solemn duty to protect the forest from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Drake Clan and last of the Werewolves on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman improvision, he can also use his Anti-gravity hover skates to rival Mitchell's speed, as well as soccer player sportsmanship, truancy, theft and he can climb up walls. He is very secretive of experiencing chemistry during his childhood. A loner by his lycanthropic nature, David is ignoramus, opportunistic, obnoxious and enthusiastic, yet moronic and arrogant. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time womanizing girls, protecting the Wolfpack Forest, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, David can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself as a benevolently crazy womanizer and an honest werewolf that always has his buddies' back. He is also one of Gavin's oldest friends and rivals. Concept and creation Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Battle Mitchell Battle 2 Mitchell Battle 3 Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Cameos= Animation Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Mitchell X In other media Mitchell in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine Television Film Theme parks Characteristics Occupation and hobbies Relationships Dr. Marquessa Gavin O'Neal Davis Carolyn Ashley Taylor Jennifer Hooker Metal Mitchell Martin J. Moody David Jessie Drake Nicholas Dunn Scottie Salmon Sarah Lynn Meadows Kelly Watargashi Amber Dusty Riddle Chip Jet the Hawk The Deadly Six Infinite Avatar Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Abilities David's trademark white hover skates can rival Mitchell's speed and he possesses bad jokes, falling in love with the ladies, Dishonor, traunt abilities, but he's very secretive in chemistry ambitions and he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with soccer. What he lacks in physical strength though, he makes up for in thieving skills and mastery with Soccer and truancy. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble Gum External links Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Caucasian-Americans Category:Playable characters